You're all I need in my life
by Luckyfreak232
Summary: Elena fails an important exam, but Damon asks her question, which makes her forget about college problems. Delena!


Elena was sitting in her room, crying. She failed the most important exam and it meant she didn't get to the college. She was pissed off, sad, angry and disappointed by herself. She studied, of course she did, but not enough. Moreover, she had a huge fight with Damon last night and kicked him out of her house. Why? Well, she saw him flirting with Andie, his ex-girlfriend in the grill and it hurt her. When Damon found her in her house, he started to apologize, say that he just wanted to get rid of her. Elena shook her head and yelled at him.

„Yeah, sure. And you were getting rid of her by stroking her hair, her cheek, complementing her..." Damon sighed.

„I was compelling her to leave me alone." Elena felt guilty, but she didn't want to show him that.

„Whatever, get out, I want to be alone." She said and closed the door to her room behind him.

„Elena, please..."

„GET OUT!" And he did. Elena watched him getting in the car and driving away. She started to cry again. No, she had to calm down, she had an exam the next day, she needed to focus.

And there she was, 24 hours later, with completely ruined plans for her future. She didn't know what to do.

„Lena, kitten, are you okay? What happened?" - Elena jumped on her bed, hearing her boyfriend's voice. She looked at him with teary eyes.

„Who let you come in?" She asked, wipping the tears away. Damon slowly sat next to her.

„Jeremy. I had to explain, that we had a fight and you kicked me out." Elena nodded and they sat in silence. She tried not to cry, but tears were coming anyway. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, but gave up after minute.

„I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry for kicking you out yesterday. I trust you and I believed you yesterday, but I... I don't know. I'm not myself these days" She said and hugged him. Damon smiled and kissed her cheek

„Hey, stop crying... Shhh... I know and I'm not mad. But you're not crying only because of kicking me out. Tell me, what happened." Elena started to cry even more, burying her face in his chest.

„I failed this exam." She said. Damon stroked her back.

„Did you get the results?"

„No, but..."

„Then don't worry. I'm sure, you passed it." Damon said, smiling at her, trying to calm her down, but Elena was shaking her head and crying. She looked at him.

„Damon, everyone had different answers from mine. I asked. I failed it." She said. Damon took her in his arms and was trying to soothe. After fifteen minutes, she finally stopped crying. „Ok, but you didn't come here to calm me down, right? At least not only to do that." Elena said, sitting on the bed. Damon became nervous and bit his lip.

„Yeah... About that..." He started. He was freaking out, she could see that.

„What's going on, you killed someone? Wait... you didn't, right?" She asked seriously.

„No, of course not. I just wanted to ask you something."

„What?"

„Come here" Elena came to him and bit her lip. She didn't know what was going on, but she could say that it was something big, something very serious. Damon took a deep breath. „Okay, let's go..." Elena smiled slightly, but stood quiet. Damon looked at her with all love for her in his eyes. Her smile widened. „Elena, I love you. You... you changed me. You changed my life. You showed me, that having human feelings is a good thing. You actually brought my humanity back. You make me feel happy. And complete. And I will be always grateful for that." Damon stopped to take another deep breath. „I love you. No matter what your answer will be, I love you. Remember that." He said and knelt on the right knee, looking at her and putting out of his pocket a beautiful, gold ring with a small blue stone. „Elena Gilbert, I love you with all my dead heart. I want to make you feel safe and happy as long as I can. Will you marry me?" He said. Elena was speechless. She covered her mouth with her hand, not even caring about tears, which were running down her cheek. She took a step back. Damon understood.

„Okay, I get it... Don't worry, I'm not..."

„Yes" She said in shaking, but confident voice. She was sure about her answer. She smiled at Damon who was still kneeling and looking at her. He also had tears in his eyes, but wiped them away quickly. He got up and put the ring on her finger.

„Perfect fit.. Just as I thought" He whispered and kissed her. Elena broke and started to cry again. She kissed him back and stroked his cheek.

„I love you... So much." She whispered. He put his forehead against hers and looked deep into her teary, but happy eyes. They both smiled.

„I love you too. I will always love you, don't forget that." He said and hugged her. If he was happy, when they were a couple, he was freaking out of happiness now. He was so happy, that his heart almost started to beat again. Elena on the other way thought she died. She thought that her heart stopped and she was in heaven now. Suddenly, she felt that Damon pushes her on her bed. He kissed her deeply.

„Damon, Jeremy is here..." She whispered between kisses.

„No, he left when you were crying... About that exam." Elena felt anger again, but decided not to care about it now. She has jut got engaged. It was far more important than college.

„Okay, than I have no arguments objections" She said and kissed him with all her love. Damon smirked and moved to her neck. Then to her collarbone. Elena moaned. She was stroking Damon's back, smiling. God, he was such a great kisser. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. Her other hand was under his shirt, on his chest. Damon quickly got rid of fabric, which was covering his mustles and chest. Elena did the same thing. She saw a sparkle in his eyes, when he saw her lacy, black bra. She rolled her eyes, but started to kiss him. Damon was almost without his jeans, when Elena's phone started to ring.

„No way! Now, seriously?" Damon groaned. „Leave it." He said and got back to kissing her neck, her stomach. Elena moaned, but reached for the phone. She sat down, when she saw the caller's ID.

„Stop." She said and picked up. „Yes, it's me" Elena started to walk around her room. „Yes, I understand, thank you." She hang up and sat on the bed, back to Damon. „My exam resutls" She said, not facing him.

„And?" Elena slowly turned to him.

„I failed. Just as I thought." She said quietly. Damon put his jeans back on and sat next to her.

„I'm sorry. But don't worry, we'll figure it out." He said stroking her back. She nodded.

„Yeah... I know." They sat in silence for a moment. „You know, I have always thought, that this college is everything. That I have to go there, no matter what, that it's the most important thing ever. Now... I'm looking at this ring and I think... Hell, I have you. That's all I need in my life." She smiled at Damon. He cupped her cheek.

„Thank you. I love you" He whispered. Elena stroked his hair and kissed him.

„I love you too." She said and Damon smiled. He could listen to this words forever. But coming from only Elena Gilbert, the girl, who brought his humanity back, who brought him back to life. The girl, who loved him, no matter what. Yes, they were meant to be.


End file.
